Not What I Expected
by Coolestgreen12310
Summary: Yes, its a bad title, I know. Erine was Tadashi's middle school crush, until now. What happens when he learns more of her past (just a lil bit)? Will he accept what "he" done to her family? Rated K because some cuss words. Just a one-shot, guys!


**I recommend playing Give me Love while reading what you think is the intense part. Enjoy! And yes, also you, (yes, you)**

* * *

Tadashi turned off the lights, sighing. He had been really tired working on what he believed was his best invention yet, Baymax. At last he was finished working on him, after many weeks.

"Man, wait till my brother sees you." He smiled, warmly. He yawned, really loudly and scratched his tummy and back. He didn't realize that somebody was still working in the lab, he heard someone laugh.

He turned around and blushed, it was his middle school crush, Erine, with her wavy-like hair, it would be easy for a guy to fall for her.

"Oh, uh, Erine. I, uh, um, I didn't see you there." He scratched the back of his neck, still embarrassed.

_Moron, stop blushing!_

She stopped laughing and shook her head. "Hey Tadashi," She said, fixing her telescope, she was interested about stars and wanted to know more about them. She stopped and looked at Tadashi. "Why are you blushing?" She smirked.

_Great. Freaking great. She notices._

He gulped and awkwardly touched his cheek, and faked a laugh. "Oh, am I? Haha."

She shook her head, laughing. "You don't have to be embarassed, Tadashi." Tadashi blushed, intensely. He grabbed his helmet, until he heard a whisper-like groan from Erine.

"Damn it."

He turned around, putting on his helmet back on the table. "What's wrong?"

"My friends bailed on me. We were supposed to look at the comets, the stars, in the but they went to another state." She looked down at her phone. "And I don't know how to get there and drive."

"That must suck." His eyes widened, for he had an idea. "I know how you love the stars, Erine." She silently nodded. "So I'm taking you there, instead, with me."

She widened here eyes. "Really?" She tightly hugged Tadashi. He felt her warm hug and hugged back, she had such wonderful and smooth skin. He smelled her sweet-smelling aroma. She silently let go of Tadashi, she smiled. He didn't want that moment to end.

"Thank you so much!" She got her jacket and rushed out, screaming "C'mon." Tadashi stood there, his heart thumping faster. He silently fist bumped himself with his other hand. He grabbed his helmet and screamed, "Hold up, Erine!" He then got an extra helmet and tossed it at her.

She looked at the helmet carefully and gave it to him. "Don't need it. Makes my hair messy."

Tadashi gave the helmet back to her. "No, you might get hurt and I won't let that happen."

"Sweett!" She caught the helmet and let her hair flow down.

He was breathless.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas? That's a long way to wait!" She impatiently talked.

"Alright." He put on his helmet and got on the motorcycle.

Erine wrapped her hands around Tadashi's waist."May I?"

"SURE!" he blushed. "Oh, yeah, ok, fine."

_What I just did the_re? _Idiocy._

* * *

"Look, Tadashi!" Erine pointed at a shooting star, her eyes shining brightly.

Tadashi looked up at the shooting stars, they appeared magical. This, this, was how he always felt around her. Amazed. He lied down on the blanket.

"Make a wish."

He shot up, he looked at Erine. She was closing her eyes, clasping her hands._ Probably making a wish_, he thought.

_I don't know. It will be embarrassing._

He scratched the back of his head and looked at Erine. She was still wishing. _What a really long wish_ he thought. _I should probably do it while she's still wishing. _He sighed, closing his eyes tightly.

_I wish...I wish..._ He closed his eyes even more tighter. "You know," in

He slightly jumped and turned around, she was looking at him weirdly."Wish what's in here, don't hesitate just wish what's in your heart," Erine siad, staring at his eyes.

He smiled warmly, staring back at her and closed his eyes once more. "Okay."

_I wish I would remember this night with...her_

He slowly opened his eyes, only to not see Erine. He lo'oked around and saw Erine, signaling him to follow her. He got up and quickly followed her.

* * *

"Erine?" Tadashi folded the blanket and put it on his backpack.

"Yeah?" Erine said, looking at the stars.

"Why did it take so long for you to wish?"

Erine looked down. "I was wishing for many things."

Tadashi looked at Erine and pointed at a lake. "That's a nice place to look at the fireworks later and it has a good moonlight." He smiled.

Erine nodded, not looking at Tadashi and walking towards the lake. Tadashi frowned. He got his backpack, got the blanket and put it on the ground. Erine quietly sat down and closed her eyes.

He looked at Erine, with a worried look pasted on his face. He felt like he gave her a bad mood after asking what her wish was.

"Erine," He scratched the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Erine looked at Tadashi, with confusion. "Why would I feel uncomfortable? I'm with you." And with that, both of them blushed. "I mean why would I feel uncomfortable?"

Tadashi blushed furiously. "Nothing," He reached for Erine's hand, until...

BOOM!

The fireworks already started! He looked at Erine, smiling at the stars. He smiled warmly, he was happy when she was happy. He stood up and grabbed Erine's hand. Erine looked at their hands in confusion.

"Tadashi...I-" She stuttered.

"Erine." He held her closely. "From the first time I saw you, I was amazed at your beauty and actions. You're beautiful and you always made me smile." He stared at her eyes. _Her eyes_. He thought. He grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. Erine was confused for a bit and kissed him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Those words.

He smiled, this was about to be the best moment of his life until-

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" the cops were aiming their guns on both of them. Tadashi looked at Erine. She was looking at the cops, raising her hands.

"What's going on?!" Tadashi yelled.

"Me," Tadashi looked at her once more, what had she done? He gasped a little. "I've been accused by former detective Callaghan. He said I killed my own parents. BUt he did!" She teared up.

"Callaghan?" He was confused. Professor Callaghan was a great, successful man. What had happened? "Was that why, you went to S.F.I.T.?"

She shook her head. "No."

"May I be included in this?" Callaghan appeared and glared, aiming his gun at her. Erine glared back.

"You,"

"Don't be silly, Erine. You." He cocked his gun at her.

Tadashi stood in front of her. "We all know you're accusing her, Callaghan!"

"Doesn't matter," He signaled the cops to go, when the cops got away, he continued what he was saying. "You're gonna die, anyway." He cocked his gun at Tadashi.

"TADASHI!" He fired, while Erine jumped in front of Tadashi, she got hit on the chest. She coughed blood.

Tadashi looked at Erine and snarled at Callaghan. "YOU BASTARD KILLED MY- MY- MY-"

"Your what?!" He _laughed,_ haugtily.

"MY...love..." He carried Erine, while watching Callaghan laughing and getting away with it. He looked at Erine. "My love," They held hands one last time.

"Tadashi..." He screamed, while slowly fainting.

* * *

_He had no choice but to leave his little brother._

"Tadashi, no!" Hiro screamed, holding Tadashi's hand.

"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help."_ He wanted to see his love again_.

He turned around and ran in the college, leaving behind his cap. He coughed. "CALLAGHAN!" He was then punched in the whole body by Hiro's microbots. He coughed louder turning around. He charged at Callaghan, but then...

BOOM!

Half of the showcase exploded. He almost fainted, when, "TADASHI!" he heard his brother's scream._ My brother._

He closed his eyes and a small smile was pasted on his face.

_We shall meet again, my love._


End file.
